


Was der Regen bringt.

by Machicachan



Series: Das Leben im Phantomhive-Haushalt [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rare Pairings, Touching, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Edward sorgt sich um seine Schwester und begleitet sie jedes Mal, wenn sie Ciel besucht. Er liebt die Gartenanlage, um die sich der Phantomhive-Gärtner Finnian kümmert. Und irgendwie hat er doch auch einen Narren an dem Jungen gefressen, der jedes Mal peinlich berührt zu sein scheint, wenn Edward ihn wie zufällig berührt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not Sorry :D
> 
> Nachdem ich mich sehr über einen erneuten Auftritt von Edward Midford im Black Butler Manga gefreut habe, konnte ich nicht anders, als zu schreiben :o
> 
> Phantomfive ;D
> 
> Viel Spaß damit ;)

Seit dem Vorfall auf der Campania ließ Edward seine kleine Schwester nicht mehr aus den Augen. Doch Lizzy ist jetzt 16 Jahre alt und die Teenagerin wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als mit ihrem geliebten Ciel alleine zu sein. Als würde Edward das zulassen. Auch, wenn er für den Earl Phantomhive den größten Respekt empfand, traute er ihm nicht mehr, wenn es um die Unschuld seiner geliebten Schwester ging. Darum begleitete er Lizzy, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Paula bewahrte zwar den Anstand, doch sie war einfach zu gutgläubig und ließ sich zu leicht hinters Licht führen. Und ganz vielleicht genoss er auch den säuerlichen Ausdruck auf Ciels Gesicht, wenn er gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester vor seiner Tür auftauchte.

Den Butler schien das ebenfalls zu amüsieren, denn auch, wenn Sebastian sich die größte Mühe gab, konnte er ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht vermeiden, wenn die Gesichtszüge des Earls für einen Moment entgleisten.

 

Neid war eigentlich kein Gefühl, dass er zu kultivieren pflegte, doch es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass seine Schwester wohl eher heiraten würde als er. Mit 17 Jahren sollte Lizzy heiraten. _Nächstes Jahr schon, dann ist sie keine Midford mehr, sondern eine Phantomhive._

Es war nicht so, dass Edward besonders scharf aufs heiraten war, vermutlich wäre die Ehe, gerade am Anfang furchtbar anstrengend. Seine eigene Verlobte, eine Tochter des britischen Adelshauses, war erst 13 Jahre alt. Er müsste noch mindestens 2 Jahre warten, bis sie bereit für eine Ehe war. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der junge Midford Glück gehabt. Die junge Grafentochter hatte bereits jetzt einen Narren an ihm gefressen und freute sich sehr über seine regelmäßigen Besuche.

Edward seufzte, jetzt galt es erst einmal, einen weiteren Besuch bei Ciel durchzustehen. Wobei „durchstehen“ eine Klage auf hohem Niveau war. Die Verköstigung war besser als zu Hause und die Angestellten bemühten sich sehr, ihn zu unterhalten.

Der Koch hatte ihm sofort angesehen, dass er an Lizzys Besuchen nur teilnahm, um sie zu beschützen und ihm angeboten, ein Auge auf Lady Elizabeth zu haben, falls Edward mal nicht anwesend war. Die Dienstmagd schien zwei linke Hände und ein gutes Herz zu haben, sie errötete jedes Mal, wenn Edward sie direkt ansprach. Genauso, wie der blonde Gärtner, an dem Edward irgendwie einen Narren gefressen hatte.

Ciel hatte wirklich eine merkwürdige Dienerschaft. Doch er schien mit ihnen zufrieden zu sein, da er sie bereits seit zwei Jahren beschäftigte.

Edward setzte sich zu Lizzy und Ciel an den runden Tisch, auf dem drei Teeservices bereitstanden. Vor den Fenstern verschwand die Sonne hinter einer dunklen Wolke. Mist, eigentlich hatte Edward vorgehabt, in dem Garten des Earls spazieren zu gehen. Hoffentlich würde es nicht anfangen zu regnen. Er schätzte den Garten. Vor eineinhalb Jahren sah es hier noch wüst aus. Der Gärtner war noch sehr jung, jünger als er selbst. Vermutlich war er am Anfang einfach mit der Größe der Anlage überfordert gewesen. Doch jetzt gab es hier eindrucksvoll beschnittene Büsche, gepflegte Rosen und heimelige Ecken, deren Sitzgelegenheiten zum Entspannen einluden.

„Edward, ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch?“, riss der junge Earl ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihr sehr etwas deprimiert aus.“

„Alles Bestens. Ich dachte nur daran, dass das Wetter wohl keinen Spaziergang in Euren Gärten zulassen wird.“, antwortete Edward gelassen.

„Nun, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“ Ciel wandte sich wieder seiner Verlobten zu: „Lizzy, hast du am Wochenende schon etwas vor? Die Geschäfte laufen gut und ich habe überlegt, mir einen Tag frei zu nehmen.“ Sebastian hatte ihm vermutlich nahegelegt, sich etwas mehr Zeit für seine Verlobte zu nehmen, Ciel war ein unverbesserlicher Workaholic. Andererseits… Ciel war jetzt wie alt? 15 Jahre? Holte sein Körper seinen erwachsenen Verstand ein? Doch so sehr er auch suchte, in Ciels unverdecktem Auge sah er nichts als Wertschätzung für seine Schwester. Aber wer wusste schon, ob er die Leidenschaft hinter seiner Augenklappe verbarg?

Lizzy war außer sich vor Freude. „Das ist wundervoll, Ciel! Das Erntefest findet am Wochenende statt, können wir dort hin gehen? Es gibt Musik und verschiedene lokale Köstlichkeiten, die ich unbedingt probieren möchte!“

„Dein Wunsch ist mein Wunsch, lass uns auf das Erntefest gehen.“, dabei warf er seinem Butler einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Sebastian verbeugte sich, „Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen.“, damit verschwand er.

Eduard hatte anfänglich widersprechen wollen, ein Dorffest war kein sicherer Ort für eine Lady, doch er wusste, dass Sebastian dafür sorgen würde, dass es ein sicherer Ort sein würde.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, lass uns eine Runde Schach spielen, Ciel! Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich dieses Mal schlagen werde!“, sagte Lizzy bestimmt. Vor Jahren hatte sie sich von Ciel zeigen lassen, wie das Spiel der Könige funktionierte und gegen Edward hatte sie mittlerweile regelmäßige Erfolge vorzuweisen. Seit Edward Lizzy zu Ciel begleitete spielten sie jedes Mal und jedes Mal hielt sie ein wenig länger durch, doch am Ende hieß es für sie immer ‚Schach matt‘.

Das Spiel würde wieder ewig dauern und da seine Schwester ein Sturkopf war, würde es sicher nicht bei einem bleiben. Edward überlegte also, was er in der Zwischenzeit machen könnte, um sich zu unterhalten. Die Magd huschte ins Zimmer und begann damit den Tisch abzudecken.

„Earl? Ich habe wahrlich schon genug Stunden Eures Spiels gesehen. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich mir ein Wenig auf Eurem Anwesen die Beine vertreten?“

„Natürlich, nur zu. Beachtet bitte, dass es Gründe dafür gibt, dass verschlossene Türen verschlossen bleiben. Fall Ihr etwas braucht, zögert nicht, die Dienerschaft zu fragen, sie werden Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Nicht wahr Mey-Rin?“, antwortete Ciel ruhig.

Sie blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf „Junger Herr?“

„Du hast mich gehört. Falls Edward ein Anliegen hat, wirst du dich darum kümmern.“

„Natürlich.“, sagte sie und schlug sittsam die Augen nieder.

Edward rief sie zu sich herüber und nachdem er genüsslich beobachtet hatte, wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe in ein intensives Rot verwandelt hatte, sagte er: „Ich werde mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Wenn du mit dem Tisch fertig bist, wirst du an der Seite von Lady Elizabeth bleiben, verstanden?“ Mey-Rin nickte. „Ja, Mylord.“ Er griff nach ihrem Arm. „Du wirst unter keinen Umständen von ihrer Seite weichen.“ „Ja, Mylord.“ Sie knickste und machte sich erneut an die Arbeit.

Gut. Für eine Anstandsdame war gesorgt. Die Dienstmädchen war wirklich niedlich, vielleicht sollte er irgendwann mit einem etwas anderen „Wunsch“ an sie herantreten? Er grinste in sich hinein. So lange es nicht regnete, wollte er jedoch die Gelegenheit nutzen und in den Gärten spazieren gehen, etwas frische Luft war jetzt genau das Richtige.

 

Er streifte durch die verzweigten Wege der weitläufigen Anlage und schlug die Richtung des Rosengartens ein. Edward hörte den jungen Mann eher, als dass er ihn sah. Ein fröhliches Summen verriet ihm, dass der Gärtner im Rosengarten war. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die weißen Rosen aus ihrem Geflecht schnitt, ohne unansehnliche Löcher darin zu hinterlassen. In einem Eimer steckten bereits einige gelbe Rosen. Wasser hielt die empfindlichen Stiele davon ab, auszutrocknen.

 

Der Junge war in den vergangenen zwei Jahren gut 20 Zentimeter gewachsen und aus dem schlaksigen Jugendlichen war ein attraktiver junger Mann geworden. Die Arbeit auf dem Anwesen hatte ihn offenbar gestärkt. Seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Als Edward ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er wie ein verschrecktes Kätzchen gewesen, jetzt wirkte er sicherer in seinen Bewegungen.

Er trug nach wie vor diesen alten Strohhut, allerdings hatte Edward noch nie gesehen, dass der Gärtner ihn auf dem Kopf getragen hätte, er hing immer nur um seinem Hals. Dazu trug er ein gut geschnittenes Hemd aus Leinen und eine braune Hose, die ihm aber kaum bis zu den Knöcheln reichte.

Er hatte dem Gärtner jetzt lange genug bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf die Bank zu und setzte sich, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu genießen.

Finnian hatte den Besucher erst bemerkt, als dieser sich auf der Bank neben ihm niederliess, er schrak zusammen, seine Hand schnellte zu dem Messer, was an seinem Gürtel hing. Er atmete beruhigt aus, als er Edward erkannte, drehte sich zu ihm, verbeugte sich und sagte: „Entschuldigt, Mylord, ich wollte Euch nicht stören.“

_Oho! Der Bengel hat ja ein paar Manieren bekommen! Sebastian hat wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet._

Als Finnian sich wieder aufrichtete, um zu gehen und den jungen Lord alleine zu lassen, antwortete dieser: „Du störst nicht, für ein wenig Gesellschaft wäre ich durchaus dankbar.“ Edward lächelte ihn an und beobachtete, wie die sonnengebräunte Haut seines Gegenübers errötete. Edward grinste ihm jetzt entgegen. _So ein niedlicher kleiner Kerl!_ _Da kann man ja gar nicht anders, als ihn noch ein wenig zu ärgern!_

Der arme Junge war sichtlich hin und hergerissen, Sebastian hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass die Dienerschaft sich entfernen sollte, wenn die Herrschaften sich im Garten aufhalten wollten. Andererseits hatte der Lord ihn gerade um Gesellschaft gebeten, oder?

„Setzt dich doch. Wie war dein Name noch gleich? Finn?“

„Finnian,“ er schlug die Augen nieder, „mein Name ist Finnian, Mylord.“

„Finnian? Wie der Held aus der Sage?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Er machte nach wie vor keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Du fühlst dich unwohl.“, stellte Edward fest. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Du wirst dir keinen Ärger einhandeln.“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

„Der Earl garantierte mir, meine Wünsche würden von seiner Dienerschaft gewissenhaft erfüllt werden.“ Edward wusste, dass es unfein war, diese Karte auszuspielen, doch Finnian sah einfach zu putzig aus, wie er da stand und sich zwischen den Anweisungen wand. Plötzlich schien er sich entschieden zu haben und setzte sich einfach hin. Jetzt saß der Gärtner vor ihm auf dem Boden, scheinbar zufrieden damit, dass er dem Wunsch des Lords, sich zu setzen und der Anweisung Sebastians, die Privatsphäre der Herrschaft zu wahren, nachgekommen war.

Edward lachte, was für ein amüsanter Junge!

„Wie alt bist du, Finnian?“

„Ich…“ er blickte auf seine Hände „Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt 18… Sir.“

„Du glaubst?“, fragte Edward verwirrt.

Finny zog seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ja, ich erinnere mich nicht an meinen richtigen Geburtstag, daher hat der junge Herr mir einen neuen Geburtstag gegeben, als er mich aufgenommen hat.“

„Oh. Das tut mir leid.“

„Mylord, das muss es nicht! Die Geburtstage hier sind wundervoll! Der Earl hat uns frei gegeben und Sebastian hat sogar einen Kuchen gebacken und Mey-Rin hat mir neue Haarspangen geschenkt! Wir haben sogar ein bisschen gefeiert!“, als der Gärtner bemerkte, wie er drauflosgeplappert hatte, ohne gefragt worden zu sein, schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Ist schon gut, sprich ruhig. Schließlich habe ich dich doch um Gesellschaft gebeten, nicht wahr?“ Edward lächelte beruhigend auf ihn runter. Dann stand er auf und wollte sich zu Finnian auf den Boden setzen.

„Mylord! Was tut Ihr denn da? Ihr werdet Euch dreckig machen!“, rief der Gärtner aufgebracht.

Edward lachte: „Nun, wenn du nicht zu mir auf die Bank kommen willst, muss ich eben zu dir herunter kommen.“

„Ich werde furchtbaren Ärger bekommen, wenn Ihr Euch wegen mir beschmutzt!“, damit stand er auf und wies auf die Bank. „Bitte setzt Euch wieder, Mylord.

Edwards Mundwinkel zuckte, das ging leichter als erwartet. Er setzte sich und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. „Na los, komm her.“

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck setzte Finny sich an den äußersten Rand der Bank. Sebastian würde furchtbar schimpfen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Garten der Phantomhives birgt viele Geheimnisse, ob noch eines dazukommt?  
> Finny bewahrt den jungen Lord Midford davor, vom Regen durchnässt zu werden und dafür möchte dieser sich erkenntlich zeigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Tag sollte Bonusstunden zum Schreiben haben.
> 
> Offenbar wird die Story doch etwas länger als ich geplant hatte.. Immer diese eigenwilligen Charaktere, die immer nur das machen, was sie wollen und nicht das, was ich mir für sie vorgestellt hatte :D
> 
> Have fun!

„Erzähl mir von dir, Finnian. Was machst du in deiner Freizeit?“

„Ich… ähm… Freizeit?“, fragte der Gärtner überfordert.

„Du weißt schon, wenn du mit deiner Arbeit hier fertig bist.“

Er überlegte kurz: „Dann esse ich zusammen mit den anderen und manchmal spielen wir Karten oder Mey-Rin übt mit mir.“ Finnian starrte wieder auf seine Hände und seine Ohren glühten.

„Sie übt mit dir? Was muss ich mir darunter vorstellen?“ Edwards Neugier war geweckt.

„Ich … Sie… sie hilft mir beim Schreiben…“

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er war sich sicher, dass er vor Jahren schon gesehen hatte, wie Sebastian dem Jungen das Lesen beigebracht hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sebastian nur halbe Sachen machte.

„Ich dachte, Sebastian hat es dir beigebracht?“

„Hat er… also er hat es versucht… ich war einfach zu ungeschickt. Jetzt bekomme ich es ganz gut hin… meistens, meint Mey.“, Finnian zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Mey also? Ob die zwei..?_

„Du hast sie gern, nicht wahr? Mey-Rin meine ich.“, stellte Edward fest.

Der Gärtner blickte dem jungen Lord in die Augen. „Natürlich. Ich liebe Mey, sie ist wie die Schwester, die ich nie hatte. In diesem Haus habe ich endlich eine Familie.“, er lächelte, guckte dann aber sofort wieder runter, es gehörte sich schließlich nicht, einen Lord so lange anzusehen.

„Hast du eine Freundin, Finnian?“, fragte der Lord ihn.

„Mey-Rin ist meine Freundin“, antwortete er sofort.

„Ich meine nicht die schwesterliche Art von Freundin.“, der junge Lord lächelte ihn an. „Ich meine die Art von Freundin, die du… naja… berühren möchtest.”

“Berü… oh.” Verständnis sickerte in Finnys Gehirn und in wenigen Sekunden brannten seine Wangen Feuerrot.

„Also... i-i-ich…“, stotterte er.

„Hast du niemanden, den du gerne berühren möchtest… jemanden der dich berühren soll?“, fragte der junge Lord und lehnte sich zu Finny herüber.

Diese Frage brachte noch mehr Hitze in Finnys Wangen, was dachte sich der junge Lord nur dabei, so etwas ausgerechnet ihn zu fragen? Wo er doch der Einzige im Phantomhive-Haushalt war, der in diesen  _Dingen_ keinerlei Erfahrung vorzuweisen hatte. Finnian war so lange allein gewesen und als er hier endlich ein Zuhause gefunden hatte, hatte er erst einmal andere Interessen gehabt.

Er liebte Mey-Rin, doch nicht auf die Weise, die Lord Edward meinte. In einem Dorf hatte er einmal ein Mädchen getroffen, für das er ein _solches_ Interesse gehabt hatte. Doch sie brach sein Herz und seither vermied Finny es, sein Herz für Menschen zu öffnen, die er kaum kannte.

Finnys Körper hatte sich verändert und er war kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, dass gewisse Entwicklungen und Reaktionen zum Erwachsenwerden dazugehörten. Er wusste, was zu tun war, um gewisse Körperregionen zu beruhigen, wenn sie sich regten. Das änderte natürlich nichts daran, dass ihm das alles furchtbar unangenehm war. Es belastete Finny, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er darüber reden konnte und dass er alles selbst herausfinden musste. Einige Male hatte er schon in Erwägung gezogen mit Bard darüber zu reden, doch er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht. Nicht, dass er Bard nicht vertrauen würde, doch seit der Zeit im Labor, als diese „Wissenschaftler“ …. Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht. Und mit Mey-Rin darüber zu reden war völlig ausgeschlossen!

Eine Berührung riss Finny aus seinen Gedanken. Eine behandschuhte Hand strich an seinem Arm hinauf und an seinem Rücken hinunter. Der Junge zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zusammen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich berühre?“, fragte der Lord.

„Ich…nein, Ihr habt mich nur etwas überrascht.

Lord Midford ging seit Jahren mit Lady Elizabeth in diesem Haus ein und aus, er hatte sich an dessen Anwesenheit gewöhnt… Wenn der Lord ihn nur nicht immer so behandeln würde. Oft tauchte er plötzlich hinter ihm auf oder sah ihn lange an. Manchmal lief Finny ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ihn der junge Lord so beobachtete. Wenn der Lord an ihm vorbeiging, passierte es wie zufällig, dass er seinen Arm streifte oder er ihn versehentlich anstieß. Jedes Mal fühlte Finnian sich genötigt, sich vor dem jungen Lordzu verbeugen und sich zu entschuldigen. Und weil er nicht wusste, was er mit körperlichen Berührungen anfangen sollte, errötete er bis zu den Haarspitzen.  

So, wie jetzt. Dabei war es alles andere als unangenehm. Normalerweise reagierte Finny auf Berührungen von Männern mit Unwohlsein. Früher sogar mit Panik. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Lord nur wenig älter war, als er selbst.

Der Lord strich erneut über seinen Rücken und Finny versteifte sich. Das war alles nicht richtig, er dürfte nicht einmal hier sein.

„Wäre es leichter für dich, dich zu entspannen, wenn es mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch wäre, dass du hier bei mir bist? Und wenn es meine Anweisung wäre, dass du es einfach genießen sollst, dass dir jemand den Rücken streichelt?“

Finny nickte: „Ja, Sir.“

„Gut, dann entspann dich, denn es ist mein Wunsch.“, forderte Edward.

Der Junge nickte erneut und zwang sich, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, dass Sebastian mit ihm schimpfen würde. Eigentlich hatte der Butler jetzt keinen Grund mehr verärgert zu sein, oder?

Die Hand auf seinem Rücken fuhr auf und ab, mit jedem Zug beruhigte Finny sich ein wenig mehr. Nach einer Weile atmete er in tiefen Zügen und wehrte sich nicht, als Edward ihn an seine Brust zog, und seinen Kopf auf Finnys Schulter legte.

Edwards Wärme drang durch Finnys dünnes Leinenhemd und er genoss es, wie sie sich auf seinem Arm ausbreitete. Er seufzte zufrieden, während die Hand weiterhin über seinen Rücken strich und seine Augen zu fielen. Die andere Hand des Lords lag auf Finnys Oberschenkel, wo der Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen über den groben Stoff der Hose rieb.

 

Plötzlich fielen kleine Tröpfchen auf sie herunter und dann öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen, die Tropfen wurden immer größer und immer zahlreicher. Finny riss die Augen auf, griff nach der Hand des Lords und zog ihn in schnellem Schritt hinter sich her.

_Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Lord Midford durchnässt wird!_

Nach etwa 200 Metern schob Finny den jungen Lord in einen gläsernen Gartenpavillon. Zwischen den Büschen und Hecken fiel er kaum auf, es war Finnys Lieblingsort, wenn es regnete. Durch die gläsernen Wände fühlte er sich nicht eingesperrt, war aber trotzdem vor Niederschlägen geschützt.

Schnell ließ Finnian die Hand des Lords los und verbeugte sich hastig. „Verzeiht meine Unverschämtheit, Mylord! Ich hatte nicht die Absicht unhöflich zu sein!“

Finny verbeugte sich nach wie vor und spürte, wie Edward seine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte, dann mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, hinter sein Ohr und herunter zu seinem Kiefer.

„Sieh mich an.“ Finny richtete sich auf und blickte in Edwards Gesicht, auf dem sich ein Lächeln bildete. „Ich danke dir, Finnian. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt vollkommen durchnässt. Es ist mein Wunsch, mich bei dir zu bedanken, wirst du meinen Dank annehmen?“

Edwards Hand lag noch immer auf Finnys Gesicht. Der Junge schluckte, sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken „Mylord, ich… Ihr…“

Finny riss überrascht die Augen auf, als der junge Mann an ihn herantrat und seine Lippen auf die des Jungen drückte. Edward löste ihre Lippen und Finnys Kiefer klappte auf, war das gerade wirklich passiert? Edward nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge in den Mund des Gärtners gleiten. Und weil Finny keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten sollte, rührte er sich nicht.

 

Edward spürte, wie der Junge sich versteifte. Er löste sich erneut von dem Gärtner und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Soll ich aufhören?“

„I-Ich… Ich bin nicht sicher… Mylord?“, so hatte ihn noch nie jemand berührt oder _ge-geküsst_. Mey gab ihm hin und wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange oder auf die Stirn, doch das hier fühlte sich _ganz_ anders an. Seine Muskeln waren gespannt, aber nicht, um anzugreifen oder wegzulaufen; sie waren gespannt, weil das, was hier passierte so neu, so ungewohnt, so aufregend war.

„Du solltest dich wirklich etwas mehr entspannen.“

Edward zupfte sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern, ließ seine Hand über Finnys Brust fahren und schob sie unter den Saum seines Hemdes. Warme Finger schoben das Hemd höher und berührten Finnians empfindliche Haut. Der Lord platzierte kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals und flüsterte: „Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dann-“ er ließ seine Hand über die Brustwarze des Jungen fahren, „werde ich aufhören. Doch-“ seine andere Hand fuhr von oben über die Wirbelsäule des Gärtners, „ich würde mich wirklich gerne erkenntlich zeigen. Also sag mir, Finny,“ er erreichte seinen Hosenbund, „soll ich aufhören?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sagt mir, soll ich aufhören? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Als könnte mich jetzt noch etwas aufhalten :'D


	3. Chapter 3

„I-Ich… Ich bin nicht sicher… Mylord?“

Ein weiterer Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gedrückt.

„Du solltest dich wirklich etwas mehr entspannen.“

Finnys Kopf war wie leergefegt, er sah dem Lord in die Augen und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „N-nein…“

„Gut.“ Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf Edwards Gesicht, während er über Finnys Hintern fuhr und dann ordentlich zugriff. Finnian keuchte auf. Was passierte nur gerade mit ihm? Edward küsste ihn wieder, presste seine Lippen auf seine und ließ seine Zunge darüberfahren. „Öffne deinen Mund, Finny.“, forderte er. Finny schluckte schwer und tat, was ihm befohlen wurde. Dann drang Edwards Zunge in ihn und umspielte neckend die seine. Schüchtern tat er es ihm gleich und stupste die Zunge des Älteren an.

Die linke Hand des Lords lag warm auf seiner Brust, kühle Luft blies über seinen entblößten Bauch und ließ ihn erzittern. Er hätte den Lord auch gerne berührt, seine Wärme unter seinen Fingern gespürt, doch er hatte viel zu große Angst den jungen Lord versehentlich mit seiner Stärke zu verletzen und außerdem, was bildete er sich nur ein, ein Gärtner hatte nicht das Recht einen Adeligen anzufassen.

Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, es sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde.

Auf seiner Hose bildete sich langsam eine unübersehbare Beule und Edward strich grinsend darüber. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, aber du scheinst ein gesunder junger Mann zu sein.“

Hitze breitete sich erneut auf Finnys Gesicht aus. „I-ich… e-es tut mir leid!“, stammelte er, versuchte mit seinen Händen seine Erregung zu verbergen und drehte sich weg. Doch Edward ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Er trat von hinten an den Jungen heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Edward drückte seine eigene Erregung an Finnys Gesäß.

„Spürst du das? Mir geht es wie dir, es muss dir also nicht peinlich sein. Dreh dich wieder um, ja?“, schnurrte er und ließ seine Hand über Finnys Bauch gleiten.

Langsam entspannte Finny sich wieder, doch als der Lord seinen Hut zur Seite schob, um seinen Nacken zu küssen, wirbelte Finny herum und stieß Edward dabei seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Als er sah, wie der junge Lord sich japsend die Seite hielt, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schock.

„Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!“, er kniete sich vor den jungen Lord, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn anzufassen, er würde es sicher nur noch schlimmer machen. Er sah sich panisch um.

„Mylord! Es tut mir so leid! Ich werde sofort Hilfe holen!“, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und wollte sich auf den Weg ins Herrenhaus machen. „Sebastian-san weiß, was zu tun ist.“

Edward hielt sich an dem Hemd des Gärtners fest. „Sebastian-“ er versuchte tief durchzuatmen „ist nicht da, er… trifft Vorbereitungen für ein… Volksfest.“

„Oh nein!“ Heiße Tränen schossen Finny in die Augen, quollen über und liefen über seine Wangen.

Edward hielt sich weiterhin die Seite. „Bleib hier… so schlimm ist es nicht… außerdem regnet es… in Strömen.“ Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hielt dem Jungen dann eine Hand hin. „Hilf mir mal.“ Finny war völlig aufgelöst, er weinte jetzt hemmungslos. „Mylord… ich… es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte euch nicht verletzen… ich wollte doch nur…“

„Ist schon gut… hilf mir erst mal hoch.“

Mit tränennassem Gesicht ergriff Finny die Hand des Lords und zog ihn mit äußerster Vorsicht auf seine Füße, um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Er würde mit Sicherheit gefeuert werden, er müsste das Herrenhaus und die Menschen, die seine Familie geworden waren, verlassen.

Schluchzer schüttelten ihn und Edward sah sich genötigt, den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Finny, hör auf zu weinen. Sieh doch, es ist gar nicht so schlimm.“

„Der junge Herr wird mir das nicht verzeihen…“, schluchzte er.

„Hör zu, wenn du dich jetzt beruhigst und aufhörst zu weinen, dann werde ich ihm nichts davon sagen, einverstanden?“

 ***

Edward wusste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, dass er den Ellenbogen abbekommen hatte. Er hätte den Jungen nicht so drängen sollen, wo er doch ganz offensichtlich noch nicht so weit war. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht mit etwas Gegenwehr gerechnet hätte, aber die Wucht des Aufpralls war so nicht geplant gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass er eine Prellung oder eine angeknackste Rippe hatte. Wo nahm der Junge nur die Kraft her? Und warum hatte er sich nicht schon viel eher gewehrt, als Edward ihm in den Schritt oder an den Hintern gefasst hatte?

Er ließ sich seufzend auf die kleine Bank nieder, die es hier gab und versuchte eine Position zu finden, die am wenigsten beim Atmen schmerzte. Finnian strömten immer noch Tränen aus den Augen, doch er schluchzte nicht mehr. Er kniete sich mit hängendem Kopf neben den Lord auf den Boden und schniefte gelegentlich.

„Es war keine Absicht, nicht wahr, Finny?“

Kopfschütteln.

Edward setzte, auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich noch einen Schlag einfing, seine Hand auf den blonden Schopf.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass Ihr dieses hässliche _Ding_ nicht seht“, murmelte Finny.

„Wovon redest du?“

In Finnys Gesicht bildete sich ein Ausdruck, geformt von Schmerz und Kummer, als er all seinen Mut zusammenfasste, seinen Hut abnahm und ihn jetzt schützend vor seine Brust hielt. Er drehte sich ein Stück, damit der junge Lord besser sehen konnte.

Auf dem Nacken des Jungen stand in großen Lettern **S-012**. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Was ist das, Finny?“

„…ich. …Das bin ich.“, flüsterte er.

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, sagte Edward verwirrt.

Finny griff sich in den Nacken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Tätowierung.

“Ciel, ich meine, der junge Herr hat mich gerettet… ich war… “ er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, “… gefangen. Man hat … Dinge mit mir gemacht… Diese _Dinge_ ” er spuckte das Wort heraus, „haben mich verändert. Mein Körper ist … stark. Ich habe… nicht immer die Kontrolle und dann passiert immer irgendein Unglück.” Er fing wieder an zu weinen. „Und Menschen, die ich liebe, werden verletzt.”, schluchzte er.

Edwards Blick wurde weich. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Jetzt tat es ihm noch mehr leid, dass er den Jungen so bedrängt hatte.

„Finny, ich… es tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht… hätte ich das gewusst…“, begann er.

„Was dann, Mylord? Hättet Ihr mich anders behandelt? Mich als Monster gesehen?“

„Du bist kein Monster, Finny.“

Er stand auf und sah den Lord an.

„Doch das bin ich. Ein Monster. Seht doch nur, was ich Euch angetan habe!“, erwiderte er heftig.

„Finny…“, er griff nach seiner Hand „Du bist kein Monster.“ Er drückte Finnys Finger, stellte sich vor ihn und blickte in die blaugrünen Augen des Gärtners. Langsam, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu entziehen, legte Edward seine Arme um Finnys Körper, zog ihn an sich und umarmte den Jungen.

„Du bist kein Monster, weil ein Monster sich nicht um die Bedürfnisse anderer scheren oder wegen des Schmerzes anderer weinen würde. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Es tut mir leid, dass du so etwas Schreckliches erleben musstest“, flüsterte er und drückte ihn an sich, den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen ignorierend. Er wollte den Jungen trösten, wusste aber nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können, darum hielt er ihn einfach nur, atmete seinen Geruch nach frisch gemähtem Gras und Rosen ein und bemerkte erleichtert, dass der Körper in seinen Armen sich entspannte.

Sie standen eine Weile so da, bis Edward sein Gewicht verlagerte und scharf die Luft einsog. Die Bewegung brachte ihm schmerzhaft in Erinnerung, dass ihm übel eine verpasst worden war. Seine Knie wurden weich, er würde sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten können.

„Mylord?! Ist alles in Ordnung?“, rief Finny aufgebracht und versuchte den jungen Lord zu stützen.

„Ja… ist schon gut. Könntest du mich zurück zum Herrenhaus begleiten? Sieh nur, der Regen hat aufgehört.“

„Natürlich, Mylord.“, sagte er und flüsterte leise: „Danke.“

Edward fing seinen Blick auf, den der Junge ihm zuwarf, bevor er sich zusammen mit dem Lord auf den Weg machte. _Danke, dass ihr mich nicht für ein Monster haltet._

Er ließ sich von Finny zurück in den Salon führen, wo Ciel und Lizzy immer noch saßen und über dem Schachbrett grübelten. Als Lizzy sah, dass ihr Bruder von Finnian gestützt wurde, sprang sie auf und lief ihnen entgegen. „Edward, was ist los? Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?“ Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus.

Finny zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, er machte sich bereit - gleich würde er aus dem Haus gejagt werden.

Edward antwortete ihr gelassen: „Halb so schlimm, ich bin über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert und Finnian hier,“ er strubbelte dem jungen Gärtner durchs Haar „hat mich gefunden und mich vor dem Regen in Sicherheit gebracht.“, die letzten Worte richtete er an Ciel: „Ihr solltet ihn bei Gelegenheit belohnen.“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“, meinte der junge Herr kühl. Finny wollte keine Belohnung, er war nur heilfroh darüber, dass Edward ihn beschützen wollte. Und das nicht nur, weil er in seinem Zuhause bleiben konnte… Er hatte jetzt jemanden, mit dem er ein Geheimnis teilte, der es aus freien Stücken für sich behielt… _wie ein…_ er wagte es kaum zu denken…. _Freund_.


End file.
